


Is He Your Boyfriend?

by cobra_kai_parker



Series: Promt Fills [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Gossip, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Daniel mistakes Bobby as Johnny's boyfriend and it gets Johnny thinking...
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Promt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Is He Your Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardcoreShipperonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreShipperonly/gifts).



> I wrote this almost immediately after getting this prompt because it looked so much fun. Hope I got it right!

Prompt by  [ HardcoreShipperonly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreShipperonly/pseuds/HardcoreShipperonly)

It started like every other day for Johnny. He was just waking up from yet another night of drinking and getting ready to go towards the dojo. Daniel said to come early - he corrected himself saying at noon when Johnny glared at him - so they could do some extra planning.

But for some reason today he's awakened by one of the loudest knocks he's ever heard. Or maybe that could just be that he just woke up and everything seemed to sound louder when you were still just getting up. 

Johnny begrudgingly stood up from his bed with a groan. This better be good.

Right before he gets to the door the person knocks on the door again. "Johnny! Ya in there?"

Johnny knew that voice. One that he hasn't seen since his mother's funeral.  _ The  _ Bobby Brown. Johnny hops over a small pile of clothes and yanks the door open quickly.

A genuine smile stretches across Johnny's face. It's really him.

Bobby stands there with a grin that Johnny used to see in their adolescence. Only, Johnny's pretty sure he wasn't bald back then. That was surprising, but Johnny pulls Bobby into one of the biggest hugs he's ever given.

They pull away and Johnny smiles and gives Bobby a once over again. "Is that actually you, Bobby?"

Bobby nods. "In the flesh."

Johnny leans out of the way and moves his hands, welcoming the other man into his home. "Well come in then!"

Once they both get situated on the couch they start to catch up on the years they've missed. 

"So why did you come back?" Johnny asks. 

"Just felt like it, I guess. Life was boring. So I decided to come back here to live for a while. And it was nice to be able to see you again. Hey, where are the others living? They around these days?" Bobby looks over at Johnny.

"Um… not that I know of. Haven't really kept in contact that much. Pretty sure Dutch is in jail or something, though."

Bobby snickered. "'Course he is. Always starting stuff."

They continue talking and Johnny decides to lay down. Probably not the most professional to have your legs laying across someone but they used to be best friends. So it was just normal for them.

"Did I wake you up?" 

"Yeah. Kind of. It's fine, though. 'Just about to wake up for… crap."

"Wait, what?"

Like it was perfectly timed on purpose, Daniel decides then to bust through the door.

"Johnny! I told you to come at twelve-" Daniel stops himself mid sentence to take in the scene before him. Johnny was laying down on the couch with his legs thrown over the other man's legs and he was more or less leaning so he was basically on top of Bobby. They were both looking over at him with a surprised look. Almost like they were caught. Daniel has a sudden thought and his eyebrows raise up to his hairline.

"Hi LaRusso. An old friend came back and we were just catching up. More specifically Bobby. Y'know. The guy who mutilated your knee." Bobby glares at Johnny and Johnny just ignores him.

"Ah yeah. I remember Bobby. Anyways I'll just finish up the lesson planning without you for now. Just catch up with your… friend."

The way LaRusso said that left a sour taste in Johnny's mouth but was too happy to really think about it. Bobby was back. He hasn't seen him since he was thirty five years old. It's been way too long.

The next day Johnny wakes up to the sound of Bobby doing something in the kitchen. Bobby stayed over last night and he took the couch. 

Johnny made his way out of his bedroom and sat down on a stool behind the kitchen counter. 

"Watcha doing?" Johnny yawns and rubs the tired out of his eyes.

"Making breakfast. Still like eggs and toast?"

This made a big smile to blossom across Johnny's face. When they were kids and had to make something to eat, Johnny always wanted eggs and toast. No matter what time of day it was. Plus Johnny hasn't made himself breakfast in a long time. He normally stuck with cereal so it made this gesture all the more better. 

Johnny nods and Bobby continues to cook. When he's finished they finish up eating, Johnny says he has to go to the dojo now.

"So you have a dojo with LaRusso, huh?"

"Oh yeah. It's a long story. It's basically in an attempt to stop Kreese. He's back… but we can stop him if we work together, I guess."

Johnny slips out of the house saying his goodbyes to Bobby. He gets in his car and puts the key in it to start it. He drives off and finally makes it to the dojo and turns out he's late. He sees the students and jogs his way over. When he comes closer he hears Daniel talking about  _ Johnny. _

"And then I walk in and see Johnny practically sitting in his High School friend's lap-"

"Are you  _ gossiping  _ about me, LaRusso? And to think I thought better of you." Johnny crosses his arms and 'tsks'.

Daniel jumps and has a guilty look on his face. 

Just then a random kid jumps in to ask "Is that guy living with you your boyfriend?"

Johnny gapes at the kid.  _ What!? _

_ "No!  _ We aren't living together either… well technically yeah but that's only until he finds his own place here. He just moved back. Do kids these days not act weirdly gay around each other when they're best friends anymore?" Johnny added that last sentence more to himself, mumbling it.

"#NoHomo." Johnny hears someone mumble.

"So anyways… let's just continue this class and can we shut up about me having a 'boyfriend'." Johnny puts air quotes around boyfriend.

After class, LaRusso goes up to Johnny with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I told them even if it was nothing. Sam could tell something was on my mind so I told. Sorry I assumed… you know."

"It's alright LaRusso. Just no more gossiping from now on. It makes you look like a teenage girl." Johnny winks and walks away to go home once again.

Johnny had been thinking a lot about what that kid had said. Asked if they were boyfriends. Even saying the word made Johnny's skin crawl. Johnny  _ has  _ experimented before but it was really just a friends with benefits situation. Johnny didn't have to worry about being in a  _ relationship.  _ Johnny hadn't even been in a relationship with a girl in what felt like forever. He definitely wasn't ready for a relationship with a  _ dude. _

But Johnny's mind couldn't help but drift to the prospect of dating Bobby. They already knew each other like they knew themselves, so that would help. Then Johnny's mind drifted towards the romantic parts. Going on dates. Watching a movie cuddled up next to each other.  _ Kissing. _

Looking back on it, Johnny and Bobby used to cuddle on the couch while watching movies a lot. And Johnny vaguely remembers him having a dream where he kissed Bobby. Back then, he quickly purged it from his brain, but now he kept replaying the idea of kissing him over and over again.

Johnny knew this was wrong. Fantasizing about your best friend while he thought they were just best friends. 

Johnny gripped the steering wheel. Just get home and try not to wreck while thinking about how nice it would be to date Bobby. 

Johnny finally arrives home and finds Bobby sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. "Hi. How'd it go?" Bobby puts down his phone and looks at Johnny. Johnny has to swallow a lump in his throat before he can speak.

"Good."

They both turn on some TV for background and sit there for a while in silence.

"What's wrong, Johnny?"

Johnny's head flies over and lands on Bobby.

"How-"

"I know you, Johnny. I know when something isn't right with you." 

Johnny sighs and rubs his face up and down with his palm. Now or never.

"Daniel thought we were… dating."

Bobby's eyebrows shoot to his non-existent hairline.

"Really?"

Johnny nods. Then Bobby seems to be deep in thought after that. Probably going through something similar to Johnny after he found out. Probably without the daydreaming about kissing him part, though.

Then Bobby just turns away and watches TV again, cutting off the conversation. Johnny was grateful for that even though Bobby probably didn't do it for Johnny.

When it was time to go to bed Bobby was shivering with how cold it was. 18°F outside. It was winter now. 

"I don't think this could help me sleep." Bobby pulls up a thin blanket he was using earlier.

"Just sleep in my bed with me. For old times sake."

When they were teenagers and they spent the night at each other's houses, they would always sleep in the same bed. It was convenient for them. Although, they did always end up waking up either cuddling or spooning so there could've been ulterior motives to it. If there was neither mentioned it.

"Uh… sure." Despite agreeing, Bobby still looked hesitant.

They both stripped to their boxers and Johnny gave Bobby a night shirt to sleep in and Johnny put on his own.

Bobby had his own shirts but didn't say any protest and put on the shirt. 

They slid into bed and layer on their backs, not sure if cuddling would be appropriate. Both Bobby and Johnny turned on their sides and looked at each other. Bobby's stare was piercing into Johnny's eyes and sometimes just a bit lower than that on his face when Bobby's eyes drifted down.

Bobby brought his hand to Johnny's cheek and Johnny felt a blush rise to his cheeks, embarrassingly enough. But it was Bobby's fault for looking at him like that. Johnny squirmed.

"Don't get mad at me for this."

Bobby's mouth abruptly landed on Johnny's and time froze. This was everything Johnny thought it would be. Maybe even better. They lay there in a slow languid kiss for a while, lips moving slowly on one another.

They finally pull away, gasping for air, foreheads pressed together. 

"#Homo." Johnny whispers, imitating the one kid from class whose name he always forgot. 

"What?" Bobby laughs.

"Nothing." Johnny smiles.

END.


End file.
